


醉生

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: to 睦月，她的大纲是好的，我写得烂
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	醉生

“凛雪鸦。”

他恍惚了一瞬。

有多久不曾听见这个名字了？自从掠风窃尘的死讯彻底传开以后。无风的正午让时间都凝滞，空气像融化的糖一样缓缓流动着，很少有人会在这种时候赶路。还不是为了配合无生……他几乎是幽怨地想着。

从树荫的缝隙里漏下一轮日晕，让视线都有些发烫；可仿佛只要一闭眼，就能立刻回到过去的某个日夜交错的时分。记忆中衣袂猎猎地飘着，远处传来一两下交兵的金铁声，晚风里还残存着浓得化不开的腥香。这让他的心底又泛起一丝难察的柔情了。

还是“掠”好一些，他难得这样想。太过平淡的语气不适合念他的名字。

那么这一次，又是哪里露出了破绽呢？他漫不经心地回忆着。过去的一年里，他和他的追杀者都太过随便了。猎人盲目、猎物麻木，一个一厢情愿地追逐着，一个亡命天涯却不忘留下蛛丝马迹：有时候是一缕头发，挂在树杪上，像一尾细长的蛇；有时候是几根烟丝；有时候是一声叹息。没什么难懂的：他追他的理想，他逃他的天命，偶然狭路相逢就误以为彼此是唯一；梦幻泡影终会破碎，总要有人充当煞风景的独醒者。可错觉把自己伪装得如此真实，即便是那些时候——那些命悬一线或无疾而终的时刻，他也是发自内心地感到欢喜、继而微笑的。

他笑意盈盈地转过身，预备用一贯的狡辩打发一贯的蛮不讲理。千篇一律拿来应付千篇一律，谁也不吃亏——再虚伪不过、再诚实不过。

他本是这样打算的，可是——“你就是凛雪鸦？”

于是笑容顺理成章地僵在了脸上。

萧萧落木也填补不了的空白里，骗子短暂地愕然了。是蹩脚的试探吗？那就过头了。卷起树叶的风同样也卷起一些积压已久的阴郁盘旋在心头，一种近乎躁动的情绪被点燃，焚风一样肆虐、延烧。

荒唐，他几乎就这么开口了。是谁带你走出暗地又将你推落？是谁害你身败名裂、深恩负尽？你曾发誓不惜将我斩于剑下也要留下我……你怎么可能——怎么可以？

“我……不记得了。”对方支吾着，“他们说——”

“——他们说，让你来问我？”

杀无生好像愣了一下。“嗯……”他的语气甚至称得上诚恳。这不合时宜的诚恳。

不记得了，凛雪鸦想。干净如初、白纸一张，失忆与死亡无异，他的无生因此重获新生，可游戏是有了无生才好玩的，而他也恰好厌倦了游戏，一切刚好……刚好……

是昆虫振翅的声音惊醒了他。他重新审视起这个曾经意气风发到令他欣羡、如今又局促不安到可笑的美丽杀手，倏尔恍神了。都白费了，那三年、那些在他身上倾注的心血。就好像一件寄放在别人那里的宝物遭了窃，理应责难保管者的粗心大意，可一种奇异的矛盾又适时迎上。“挽回”——是叫这个词吗？打碎一件瓷器再粘好它，折下一朵花再嫁接它，杀死一个人再救活他……这种事情，他不屑做的；但被热浪扭曲的空气让落叶、蝉鸣和日影都变得不再真实。也许正是在中暑般的眩晕中，才诞生了些许琥珀色的虚妄，怂恿他去期待一个不可能的可能。

头一回，他在这位杀手面前露出一个真心实意的、无害的笑。

杀无生不明白刚才还有些气愤甚至愠怒的人为何忽然委顿下来，神色柔软到不可思议。他看见淬火的熔金随眼波流转，飞溅的火星烫伤了他的手心又瞬息湮灭。一道惊雷无声而降，有隐痛蚕食他的鼓膜，在盗走骨血后显露出剑的真身、直指软肋。

“好狠的心哪，无生……”也许是这句话让自己短暂地失聪了，也许是因为他正怅然若失地对着远处出神，杀无生后来很难回忆起那天的全貌，只依稀记得他低着头拉着自己的袖子，说一些类似于终于等到他回来的话。

他说：“忘了吗，你一直叫我……掠。”

他见过这个杀手最不堪的模样，蠕虫一样在自己和别人的血泊里挣扎着，还执迷不悟地向害人凶手呼救。可即便是那时候，也不及现在这般可怜。现在他跟在自己身后，亦步亦趋、方寸大乱，乞求着原本属于自己的宝藏。他装作不明白，把钥匙揣在口袋里，又故意露出闪光的一角。他舍不得走的，总以为下一秒就能看清，只要近一点、再近一点。

现在他足够近了。

“你要知道，那三年对我很重要。”

“很重要……”他慢慢重复着，“有多重要？”三年、一千零八十天、三千一百六十多个旦夕朝暮，分量该有多沉，才坠得人念念不忘，“难道讲完第一千零一个故事，你就会重新爱上我吗？”他近乎天真地问着。

杀无生沉默了，失忆的并发症使他比过去更寡言。也许在清晨他练剑的时段，刚刚起床未绾发未更衣的人迷迷糊糊好像还在做梦似的闯到他的剑下，笑嘻嘻地推开剑尖，带着一身柔软的烟草味凑到自己鼻下说“无生，早啊”——在那时候，他还是有努力去回忆自己是如何爱这个人的。可他不记得了。

凛雪鸦不以为意地笑一笑，在他怀里窝得更深了，腰肢舒展，好像一只求抚摸的猫，断断续续地讲一点、再讲一点。他好像要用一辈子来回忆这三年。

他说了一个关于背叛的故事。

他说有些事情人忘记了，剑会替人记得，逝去的一切将以另一种形式永生；他说光影是如何热烈地在剑身上跃动好像会呼吸，一对顽铁因此被赋予生命；又说那双剑是多么锋利，切断了他们之间一切的恩仇像切碎头顶的一片天光；还说他是怎样痴心相对最大的愿望就是和他一起建一座道场，后来又是怎样被无情辜负。“来去孑然、寂寞杀人，你合该是一口剑。”一句模棱两可的判词，决定了后来每一次生死。

“后来呢？”杀无生会这样追问，好像那些故事的魅力超过了说故事的人一样。每当这时候，他就停下来，索要一个拥抱或是偷一个吻。

倘若谎言的初衷是为了得到什么，那么后来它已不可扭转地背离。事实被添加了匪夷所思的情节，一千个一万个谎话被编造出来，只为圆最初的那一个；他没觉得自己有做错什么——真相从不以它的本来面目呈现，他只是在验证一条不二真理。乐趣？从包装成索取的奉献中他确实得到了一些，但最大的快乐，莫过于谎言本身。

“……然后我起身要走，被你抱着腰拖回来，把那个吻切切实实抢过来才肯放我离开。这时候我忽然不想走了。苹果在床头缓慢生锈，我们在悬浮的尘埃里接吻，有束光透过纱幮落在脚边。窗帘鼓了风，正一起一伏，像要替我们呼吸。

“入夜下了雨，水汽结满蜻蜓透明的翅膀也结了我们满身。伞底装不下两个人，薄凉的月光在我们身上投下交错浮动的树影，好像灵魂从那里开始被打湿，变成两蓬安逸的浮萍，随波流向云水深处。

“回来以后我就病倒了，你照顾了我两天两夜，记得吗？我烧到说胡话，差点以为自己要死了。‘真可笑啊，我这样的人因为淋雨死掉’，你握我的手，叫我闭嘴。你的手很冰，帮我放血的时候在战栗，用嘴吮去蜿蜒的腕血时却很细致——看，又不承认了……那晚我梦见蝴蝶，巨大的眼斑从翅膀中央同我对视。你是来取代我的吗，我问它。不，蝴蝶说，我在寻找一处可供栖身的梦境。发光的磷粉轻触我的额头，我的脚下只有一片荒芜野地；我想它要失望了。”

他在这里走了会儿神，近来他常常走神。午后的烈阳光怪陆离，他忽然想起了一片雪原。在户外人的眼睛逃不开日光就像逃不开白色连绵的群山，雪崩前火与雪其实有着相似的温度。

他忘了是什么时候开始大量使用致幻剂的，牺牲在所难免，“为了编出更好的故事”。凭空捏造比从真实中揣摩虚无来得容易，梦境的素材竟比梦境本身更像救赎。或许在内心深处的某个角落里，他多多少少也明白，是仲夏夜梦太缥缈，而冰凉的过往严厉如寒冬，将酷烈从赤道表面剥离，留他独自微笑着面对伤害。为此他需要用一个幻境把自己深陷进去。

有时候他也会害怕，唯恐碎片会自幻觉的背阳面闪现，无数空白拼凑出的记忆因此出现裂缝，而让他的听众意识到其中的牵强。

他变得越来越疲惫，甚至说着说着就睡着了；有时候一睡就是一整天——反正失去这一天于他的人生也没有任何损失。从没见过这样疲惫的人，又好像是故意的。杀无生不去催促他，而只好奇这样一个松垮的、浑身都是破绽的人，是如何独自在江湖上活下去的。他想自己应该像故事里说的那样拥抱这个人，或者亲亲他。可他不记得了。

他对真相的执着，令那些呛人的致幻剂无一例外碰了壁。他拒绝让它们凭借一个深吻潜入身体，只是沉默着旁观烟雾的螺旋上升，一丝一缕把对方织进一枚茧，在漫长的意识河流中漂流、搁浅。

杀无生等他清醒。

“你睡着了。”

“我睡着了。”他就枕在杀无生的胸口，刚睡醒的脸上带着奇异的餍足，就好像他通过睡梦达成了一次高潮。刚才他又梦见城墙、衣袂和血海，还有一支钉穿心脏的剑。白刃透体时他只觉得快乐。死亡是罪恶，快乐是罪恶，死亡的快乐却有些圣洁。是否有可能一切早已结束在这一刻，挽回的故事只是濒死的幻象，剧痛袭来的一瞬间他其实想问问眼前红了眼的人，问他这是不是真的；可又唯恐梦得太真，连自己也骗过了。梦外他们靠在一棵松树下，看一滴松脂慢慢裹住一只飞虫。在凝固成琥珀之前，它就会因窒息死去，他不知道这算不算一种温柔。挣扎徒劳、反抗无用，痛苦但清醒地死去……他猜想很少有人能从中感受到仁慈的成分。

杀无生没有看见陈列的虫尸，只是捂住他的眼睛。“别看了。”他柔声说着，“太阳会烧坏眼睛。”

他在黑暗中用力眨了眨眼睛。他是对的，凛雪鸦想，潮水般的热意覆盖了他的眼球，一瞬间他理解了那只飞虫、理解了它的死亡。随后清醒的阵痛如约而至，他顺从地移开视线，得到了睁眼的机会。

“后来呢？”杀无生还心念着故事。橘黄的光斑重新在眼前跳动，连带着他的脸也镀上一层朦胧火光，像从醉眼中看出去的。

“后来呀……”他悄悄点燃了烟斗，吸了一口，又吸了一口，抬起头碰着贴上他的嘴唇，“后来，你就像这样吻我……”有只飞过万水千山的疲惫不堪的蝴蝶试探着栖落在一朵花上。

“等一下。”杀无生勉强没让致幻剂进入自己的身体，“我们不是正计划赶赴一场剑技会，还要去见我的师父？”

蝴蝶飞走了。

原来故事已经讲到这里了。

“无生。”

“嗯？”

“你不觉得有些奇怪吗？你失去的那些记忆。”

“什么？”

你没有忘记你的师父，没有忘记你的剑道，独独……忘记了和我有关的故事。

他笑一笑，没有说什么，只是站起身，在致幻剂的麻醉下懒洋洋地朝屋里走去。他开始有些怕了。

那晚的月色很好，月晕像一滴白色的烛泪，从清澈见底的夜幕上渐渐淌下来。在这样的月色下一切错误都值得被原谅。他迫切地想要犯错。他侧枕着手臂，悄悄地欣赏杀无生的睡颜，看月光耐心地为他的睫毛、鼻梁、嘴唇勾出陡峭的轮廓。他静静地看着，真想摸一摸——只是想摸一摸，而不是夺走或撕碎。他觉得自己这回明明要的并不多。

等浅眠的杀无生睁眼，凛雪鸦已经不在床上了，从隔壁的书房漏出一线颤颤巍巍的烛光。不过至少天亮前他已经若无其事地回来了。

第二天他练剑的时候，凛雪鸦没再突然出现在他的剑下，也没再用一两个面目模糊的故事骗他收起剑，陪他坐在树荫下。比平时更浓郁的甜香在他周身缭绕，杀无生看不清也不想靠近，只站在河的对岸，见证一团火从生到死。

“无生，还记得那天你来找我吗？”接近黄昏时，凛雪鸦悠悠问道，背景嘶哑的虫鸣让他的声音听起来有些失真，而晚照把他的轮廓深深刻入即将泯灭的地平线。杀无生屏住了呼吸。

“怎么？”

“你突然出现，问我是不是凛雪鸦。”他款款走过来，瞳孔在幽暗的光线下微微发着亮；可他靠得太近了，近到足以看清流金底下那片阴翳，“你说你忘记了，他们于是让你来问我。”

杀无生沉默了。

“还是无生其实记得，是我说的‘他们让你来问我’么？”凛雪鸦的手轻轻勾上杀无生的腰带，人凑过去几乎把下巴搁在了他肩上，“你那天只说到‘他们说’……无生，告诉我他们说了什么？”

杀无生一低头，就能看见凛雪鸦的耳根和脖子从发缕间漏出来。还有呼吸、还有腰上轻搭着的手，那么真实又那么虚幻。他此刻想回应的仅仅是身体，不想听对方多言了。

他低头在对方耳畔厮磨着。“致幻剂也是审问的工具吗？”

凛雪鸦笑了，也许还从喉咙里挤出一两声舒适的咕哝。“他们说了什么？”

“他们说……你和凛雪鸦的仇，找他报去。”

凛雪鸦已经把头彻底搁在杀无生肩上，双手百无聊赖地环着他的腰。“他们……是谁？”

答非所问的隐句随吐息降临在他头顶。“我的记忆里只剩下两个人……”

乳白的月光倾泻，在地上拖出长长一对人影，像绞在一起的藤蔓，那么亲密，好像那些共生与相杀的秘密只是一场错觉，只要闭上眼睛就能逃脱现实的制裁。凛雪鸦放任那双眼睛对他永远闭上。他像是冻死在雪地里的旅人，困极了也累极了，竟妄图向冰雪取暖，终于就这么睡过去。“别骗了，无生，根本没有他们。没有那样两个人恰好知道我的真名。”

“我的记忆里只剩下两个人，凛雪鸦和掠。”

凛雪鸦歪在杀无生身上，突然有些愤愤不平，又不知该向哪里撒气，转而委屈起来。月亮看得见他恍惚的样子。“明白了，凛雪鸦的仇……那掠呢？”

“原谅掠。”

“那这一回，无生还会原谅我吗？”

杀无生好像从这句话里得到了什么特权似的，开始吻他、抚摸他。“你说致幻剂吗？”

凛雪鸦有些失神。一双手在腰上揉着搓着，过去杀无生曾像这样剥去一只蜜桃的果皮，如今也将剥去他的。他压抑着呼吸，同时压抑着回应的冲动，只想被动地被摆布罢了。“无生，没有用致幻剂。”同床异梦至今，从来都没有。

杀无生不信——他不肯信的。他一边吻着这具身体，一边逐渐痛苦起来。如果是这样，那他将不得不再次想起令他异常痛恨的、对这个人的渴望。依靠幻觉才能勉强活着的人重新找回了天国的记忆，同时也落入现实的无边地狱，他曾目睹过这样的坠毁。倘若失忆能使对方留下，那么现在呢？

因为绝望，他的吻失去了耐心，在黑夜里只要释放些本能就能找到那张谎话连篇的嘴。他要尝一尝谎言的味道。

“杀无生，我不懂。现在这算什么？”凛雪鸦头一回推搡了下，之前他讨来讨去，在这种情况下只觉得索然无味。

没有回答。没有拙劣的抚慰或借口，事实从镜像中走出，还是以它最原本的模样摆在自己面前。

“致幻剂，我已经戒掉了。”他换了个语气，挤出个有底气的苦笑，张开手臂，“如果要来，那么给我一点真实的。”

他得到了一次真实的。也许还不够真实。嘴唇像两条交尾的鱼一样贴在一起的时候，月光盛进了他的眼里，好像随时会溢出来一样。月亮鞭长莫及的阴影下，他悄悄抓住一把车前草，杀无生也许没注意到也许只是不点穿，任由草木的腥苦气逐渐蒸发，将他们拢在一团迷雾里。他想凛雪鸦也许更愿意听他如何回敬那些妄想。

“那天我看见你的时候就明白了，没有第二个人拥有那样一副眼睛，像死去的火山一样温吞、冷漠，永不沸腾。你的眼睛认出了我，你没有。你把它们阖上了。”他的指尖轻抚过微颤的眼睑、睫毛、眼角，停在眉心。

“所以，你没忘。后来呢？”

“你编的那些故事，我已经记起真相了。还有致幻剂，”手指顺着鼻梁继续往下，在路过汗湿的鼻尖时打了滑，被焦渴的唇含进去轻咬了一下，“我那时候就可以戳穿你——我应该戳穿你。”

“嗯……后来呢……”

“我只是好奇，为什么……我的仇人和爱人会是同一个人。”

凛雪鸦好像说了句什么，那声音轻得近乎呓语，杀无生要把胸口贴上他的，才能从扫过颈后的气流中感受到些许微弱共鸣。已经没有言语的必要了，他想。轻挠着地面的手指突然收紧，痉挛似的疯狂抽动着，一大片车前草在失控中被连根拔起，在手心里攥成泥水后从指缝挤出。空气里的腥苦味更浓郁了，它蓦地垂下来，并再也没能攒到足够的力气挣开扣住自己的、别人的手。

他本想借着泄欲的灾难，交出几点眼泪的，但杀无生还是顾忌着自己，所以缺乏疼痛感。介于他厌极了这种不上不下的做爱，最终他只能想办法得到一些。他身心体验的极不一致，让当晚的睡梦也糟透了。

接近破晓的时候，杀无生听到身旁窸窣的动静，有柔软的发丝或微风拂过自己的脚踝。

“我准备了两封信给你，你只能选一封。”末了，他笑着补了句，“现在还不能给你。”

杀无生从笑中看出忐忑来。人走得仓促，它们就被直白地落在了桌上，一个封面写着真相，一个写了妄想。

他拆了两封。

真相里面只有一张白纸，妄想里面写了一段关于背叛的悲伤往事。

“你选择了一封，就得把另一封烧掉。一个人留不下两段过去。”他全记着。

悠悠的旷野亮起一丝萤火，像濒死之人的脉搏那样勉强跳跃两下，就这样弱下去。

凛雪鸦有点难过，但还可以勉强笑出来。他忙着救下余烬。

是真相。还有那没烧尽的半段故事。

他朝杀无生离开的方向望去，那里没有人，只有一轮新日。

有一个人，朝着东方去了。


End file.
